


【轰出/R】他的城堡

by Chaliyn



Category: w - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaliyn/pseuds/Chaliyn
Summary: 注意事项：＊ ABO AND OOC＊ 轰焦冻(A)X绿谷出久(O)＊ 不像筑巢的筑巢设定。只是半年前自己很想很想很想吃草莓蛋糕翻到自己之前买的蛋糕模具才想到的奇奇怪怪的东西。＊ 一个关于轰焦冻怎么亲口用一个‘哦’来SHASI自己的孩子的故事。





	【轰出/R】他的城堡

1  
当轰焦冻知道自己的恋人有两天没有出勤的时候，才知道对方的发情期来了。  
来势汹汹，在职场上一点防备都没有。  
可是他的爱人却还是顽强的顶着完成了任务，即使整个空气里都散发着那浓郁的青草信息素。  
这个问题轰焦冻已经和对方提起过很多遍了，为什么不好好的爱惜自己的身体什么的。  
可是对方的眼睛却亮晶晶的眨了眨，看着轰焦冻，还有点委屈，“可是我觉得因为自己的原因而离开的话，感觉不太好耶...”  
对于自家恋人的回答，相同职业的轰焦冻突然有点动摇。  
也是，突然擅自离开好像真的不太好。  
英雄这个职业对于第二性别还是放得很宽了，在OMEGA里面还是有优秀的人才，不能因为第二性别的一些因数而埋没掉一些人才。  
就比如现任英雄榜单NO.1的英雄人偶是一名OMEGA。  
所以政策上在有对OMEGA发情期做出相应的对策，在发情期突如其来的时候会批上不少一个星期的假期，而且英雄人偶深受人民的爱戴，可以理解偶尔的调休。  
即使人偶的假期已经堆积得可以放个一年半载。  
如今现在已经不像以前的那样再对容易发生意外的OMEGA带着有色眼镜看待了，在第二性别突出的这个社会上已经有很多政策约束着。  
而轰焦冻听两个人共在的事务所的前辈说是有给爱人下达离开的指令的。  
可是爱人却没有听从命令罢了。  
“很像人偶的作风呢。”虽然很无奈，可是英雄焦冻在聊到自己的爱人时，异瞳里却柔柔的。  
他们是一对让人羡慕不已的伴侣。  
虽然也有的时候会有意见不合的时候。  
“咔嚓————”的一下，轰焦冻将挂着情侣挂饰的钥匙插进自家屋子的钥匙孔里，小声地转动着，拉开门。  
灰蓝色的异瞳看到玄关里面的场景时惊讶地瞪大着。  
遍地都他们的衣服，和好像进了贼一样乱糟糟，但是轰焦冻知道爱人在他们屋子里面。浓郁的信息素味道就很好的反馈了现在的情况。  
绿谷出久现在很糟糕。  
将公文包放在玄关上，穿着黑色袜子的脚尖一点点的踩木板，一件件属于轰焦冻的衣服被扔得到处都是，却可以看得出绿谷出久还是有好好的吃饭的。因为垃圾袋有好好的捆好，和放好。  
走到客厅的时候看到自己衣服出现的频率更大了，轰焦冻甚至发现自己本来出门前有好好放好的袜子被堆成一座小山，黑压压的、十分壮观的放在茶几的中间。  
连自己夏天的衣服都被翻了出来，有大部分都是什么染着什么液体。微微弯下腰捡起其中一件，发现上面有很浓郁的、十分熟悉的来自自家OMEGA的信息素气息。  
“绿谷？”  
小声的叫着爱人的名字，却发现并没有人回复他。  
半红半白的脑袋歪了歪，不过轰焦冻还是可以感受到绿谷出久一定是在家里，因为屋子来自OMEGA的信息素味道在轰焦冻打开门进来后更加的浓郁起来了。  
是在房间里面吗？  
蹑手蹑脚地越过地上一件件衣服，屏着呼吸，压住自己的信息素，看着二楼楼梯扶手上就像展览馆一样一件件衣服挂着的时候，轰焦冻忍不住勾了勾嘴角。  
“绿谷？”当轰焦冻走到他们卧室的时候，依旧小心翼翼的叫唤着自己爱人的声音，可绿谷出久并没有做出任何回应，修长的手指握住手把，向下微微用力。  
想打开门的时候意外的发现门口后面被堵住了，稍微用点力气还是可以将门推开的，当然屏住信息素的轰焦冻也这样做了。  
“…哦。”  
可是平时面部表情都有点冷淡的他让而却被卧室里面的吓了一跳。

 

2  
城堡。  
这样来称呼自己异眸看到的东西都再所不为了。  
在上学的时候就已经知道绿谷出久是一个学霸的存在，即使是在英雄科中高压力下的强化训练下，绿谷出久都可以保证自己的成绩都在前五的范围内。甚至还有时候和自己开着小灶，看着绿谷出久将左手整只手搭在自己的脑袋上，修剪得圆弧的指甲不停扣着自己那乱糟糟的头发，和那认真的样子时，自己的心总是小鹿乱撞般。  
当然，现在还是先在那壮观的场景缓过来，才是英雄焦冻应该做的事情。  
很壮观。  
真的很壮观。  
却可以看得出对方的小心翼翼。  
一件件衣服叠得整整齐齐的，就像是一个个砖头一样，整整齐齐的放在米白色的床单上。  
嘴角不禁微微张开，以表示阵阵感叹。  
底下第一层的颜色很熟悉，轰焦冻还是下意识低下眸子看着自己身上的衣服，虽然是现在自己穿的是黑色大衣，可是自己还是发现那是自己放在衣物间的备用战斗服。  
然后从下到上都是深色系的衣服，偶尔也有掺杂着白色的衬衫。可以看得出自己的伴侣有多么小心翼翼的在他们的卧室里筑巢。  
绿谷出久之前因为想在圣诞节给轰焦冻一个小小的惊喜，买了很多和制作甜品的工具，其中包含蛋糕胚子的正方形模具。  
而现在这个模具很神奇也很适合的卡在由一件件白色衬衫好好的卡在一个地方，充当着窗口的角色，整个看上去就像一个小小的堡垒一样。  
还有粉绿粉绿的被子盖着的小小盖子。  
边边还有小小的衣服小山推在一旁，还是将颜色分好的那种，和以深色为准的小小城堡十分的搭。  
之前就有听说事务所的后辈说过自己的爱人有一次也因为发情的缘故，也搞得家里乱七八糟的。  
可是却说看到爱人的模样时，后辈脸上洋溢着幸福的样子，并且说：“看着她的样子，真的，可以感觉到她是爱着我的呢。”  
“是吗。”  
听到这些话的时候轰焦冻的脑子里也在脑补着绿谷出久如果在发情期的时候碰上了筑巢的话......会是怎样的呢？  
可是实际在饭桌上和绿谷出久提出的时候，亮晶晶的翠瞳眨了眨，手上的勺子还差点握不稳，“...诶？”  
“绿谷有试过吗？”看着自家ALPHA抛出像自己产出的冰柱一般冰冷的话时，含在口里咬得碎碎的猪排肉也来不及咽下去，可是看到轰焦冻看上去很认真的表情时，绿谷出久又下意识的吞掉嘴巴里的东西。无奈的看着轰焦冻，“轰君，是今天的荞麦面有什么问题吗？”  
“不是，”轰焦冻看着放下勺子的绿谷出久，“绿谷有试过吗？”  
轰君你不觉得你好像时在问我是不是在和你好上的前还有别人的问题？  
看来轰焦冻是今天一定要问个明白的样子，他叹了口气，托着下巴眯着翠绿色眸子，盯着恋人那常年登上“最想嫁的英雄榜单NO.1”的脸，“轰君不知道吗...筑巢的话不一定每次发情的都有的哦？”  
“而且，就对于OMEGA而已，筑巢有大部分时间都在家里，而且据说收拾起来的时候很麻烦呢...不过好像说，如果发情的时候真的来了筑巢的话很容易...怀孕...呢...”脸红的看着轰焦冻，“我分化为OMEGA后没有遇到过，所以我也不太清楚啦...而且好像对OMEGA的伤害蛮大的…”  
“是吗。那绿谷不要筑巢好了。”英雄焦冻的世界观一下子崩塌了，却捕抓到了一个词语。  
怀孕...吗。  
看到床单中央一小小的褶皱，轰焦冻微微蹲在床边，开始发出自己那带着凉凉气息的信息素，双手握在床沿边，脑袋也压在床沿边，一边感叹着OMEGA的筑巢能力，对着整个房子信息素最浓郁地方轻轻呼喊着，“绿谷，你在里面吗？”  
“.........”  
发现对方并没有回答的时候，轰焦冻再也没有忍住自己的信息素，发出凉凉的薄荷信息素。信息素集中涌到小小衣服城堡的方向，试图将绿谷出久勾出来。  
床单这个时候也更皱了起来，叠出了一个个小小褶子的时候轰焦冻就更加确信绿谷出久一定在里面，只是不回答自己而言。至于为什么OMEGA不回ALPHA，ALPHA还是心知肚明的。  
玩着床边的小褶皱，用力扯着，轰焦冻歪着脑袋，看着绿谷出久一直不出来，有点委屈的说“出久。”  
“………”  
“出来吧，”用尽可能委屈的声音说，“我想你了。”  
“...不是叫轰君晚点回家吗...”大概是自家ALPHA那委屈的声音，让里面的OMEGA终于忍不住发出了声音，“轰君不是回了我信息吗...而且没看到家里...”  
“可是我想早点回家见绿谷。”用手戳了下‘小窗口’上的毛巾，甚至想掀开它。就在掀开‘小窗口’的时候却被绿谷出久的手一下子握住，轰焦冻甚至还感觉手上有点湿漉漉的感觉。  
“你不觉得这样的轰君很犯规吗......明明是有吩咐过轰君不要那么早回家的…”轻轻将轰焦冻的手往‘小窗口’里面带，因为ALPHA突然闯入而染上情欲的翠眸忍不住分泌出生理盐水，在眸子边缘轻轻打转着，看着有一个星期没有看到的手掌，他忍不住用着自己这几天都是湿漉漉的手揉着ALPHA的手指。  
“...！”微微瞪大异瞳，轰焦冻发现自己手上的温度很高，然后突然觉悟到自己摸到的是OMEGA那发红的脸时，也下意识张大自己的手掌抚摸着爱人的脸颊，不禁的感叹着，真的温度很高啊。

现在的英雄人偶很狼狈。  
而且绿谷出久今天依旧光着下半身跑到厨房随便解决了早餐后就立刻往‘小城堡’里面躲，从早上到下午一直都待在卧室里面，当发现轰焦冻的味道突然出现的时候，他正在厨房小口小口抿着牛奶，吓得小兔子离开拔腿就跑回‘小城堡’里面。当然，也是光着下半身的。  
‘小城堡’里面都是自己的乳液味道，脸皮薄到一种境界的他是不太可能就马上出来的。  
“绿谷，出来好吗？”手掌顺利的抚上那软软的头发，揉了揉，轰焦冻想将身体向前看‘小城堡’里面的状况时，无奈适合两个人食用的蛋糕模具也就只有自己两个手臂的大小，现在的自己只能通过手上的触觉来感受自己的OMEGA。  
可是就还在感受着绿谷出久也轻轻抚摸着自己抚上脸颊的手掌，对方的手却将自己的手拉下来，然后————————  
“轰君...”  
异瞳一下子瞪大——————

 

3  
绿谷出久对于自己的发情期很是苦手。  
很多时候都是偷偷摸摸掖着不告诉给轰焦冻听，考虑到两个人都是榜上有名的英雄，像这样可能会打扰到对方的事情的话还是能少则少会比较好一点。  
因为发情期让自己的脑袋乱七八糟的，看到轰焦冻的手突然从自己自制的‘小窗口’出现的时候，OMEGA惊讶的看着熟悉的手臂，却又一下子抓住，然后像小兔要求抚摸毛发一样，轻轻的蹭着。  
“绿谷，出来好吗？”  
绿谷出久可以感受到轰焦冻有点急切的口气，他也很想出去，可是...  
看着自己披着轰焦冻的深蓝色战斗服和光溜溜的胯下沾上一层干了又干了的精液，都可以撕下一层薄薄的膜了。自己的也因为轰焦冻而又一次战战兢兢抬起头的时候，绿谷出久的脸颊就像一颗已经熟透的红苹果一样，又热又红。  
本来自己因为ALPHA突然被派遣出任务而松了口气，只是打算自己悄咪咪的熬过这个突如其来的日子的。却没有想到事务所的前辈给他发了短信说ALPHA会提前归回的时候吓得还在叠着衣服的他一下子从床上站了起来，垒得有半米高的‘小堡垒’也因为他的动作十分应景的塌了一边。  
……明明自己有发短信叫他不要回来的啊……！而且现在这种状况不知道如何是好啊！  
……而且绿谷出久连轰焦冻在高中那个时候的那套体育服都找出来了。  
甚至还因为发情的时候自己突然在家里打起了印记，看着自己就像小狗留下气味一般的对着轰焦冻所有不管是能穿还是不能穿的衣服都打上精液的时候，脑子里还傻傻的想着说慢慢熬过这段时间的绿谷出久红着脸颊，尴尬的看着他们的家被自己搞得乱七八糟的时候，浅浅染着情欲的翠绿色眸子残忍的闭上，不忍心再去看。  
“……杀了我把……”  
忍让的眨了眨因为ALPHA回来而再次爬上情欲的翠眸，余光盯着那只抚摸着的手掌。即使是右边又有着冰的个性，轰焦冻的双手却依旧只为他带着温暖。  
舌头舔了舔干巴巴的嘴唇，他能感受到被自己隔绝在外头被自己信息素撩得不行不行的轰焦冻现在也是很难受，却又知道对方是绝对不会将自己‘住建好的城堡’给一下子推翻的。  
然后绿谷出久做出了今天他做的胆子最大的一件事情。  
不对，是这辈子最大胆的事情。  
因为有一段时间沾上精液而有点皱巴巴的双手轻轻握着轰焦冻闯进来的手臂，将手掌带到自己的面前，然后十分大胆的在那个手掌上打上属于自己的液体。  
突然被一股热量吓得震了一下身体的轰焦冻还没来得及开口问是怎么一回事的时候，里面的OMEGA就一下子将他的手掌紧紧握住。  
那是一个立起、有点微微发烫的。  
“呜……动下……”  
OMEGA哽咽的邀请声让轰焦冻忍不住动情的动了下喉结，他轻易的就知道自己现在手上握着的是个什么东西，再加上自己的OMEGA的本来很清新的青草味信息素现在越发浓郁，让他的下半身已经开始硬了起来。  
微微动着自己的右手，取代的是绿谷出久浅浅的呻吟声和两只手掌轻轻揪住自己的手臂。  
长期在外活跃的英雄双手上都有着岁月和任务而留下来的茧子，即使是擅长远距离攻击的轰焦冻也不例外。带着茧子的手勾着OMEGA不知道硬了多少回的性器，小幅度很有频率的揉搓着，小拇指还很微微勾着茂盛的毛发，挠了下。  
可以感受到绿谷出久的本来就滑滑的现在变得黏糊糊的，因为顶头吐出来的东西正在往他手上流去，看来他家OMEGA并没有过多的处理掉这边的液体，轰焦冻也可以猜测这几天的绿谷出久都是放飞自我的状态。  
而且屋子的窗帘都拉上了，黑漆漆的，轰焦冻就更加相信自己的想法了。  
上下挪动的动作让他的OMEGA身体微微颤抖着，轰焦冻甚至可以感受到绿谷出久的脑袋抵在揪住自己的手臂上，因为重重的气息打在他的手臂上，很热。  
绿谷出久很少让轰焦冻帮自己处理这些差事的。应该是是，绿谷出久很少有自己解决或者是让对方解决生理需要的时候。可是现在的他不可否认的是，他想要了。  
绿谷出久想让轰焦冻进来了。  
轰焦冻也知道自己突如其来的出现让绿谷出久很难受，再这样下去对两个人都不好，而且绿谷出久的体温已经太高了，轰焦冻现在都不敢太过放肆的散发着自己的信息素。  
手掌轻轻松开绿谷出久的，却得到绿谷出久“诶”的一声，和伸出企图想挽回轰焦冻的手臂时轻轻勾起的手指头。  
可是轰焦冻还是从里面收回了手臂。  
低下头垂着异眸看着自己身上那属于爱人的液体，轰焦冻站起身体，声音沙哑的说，“我希望绿谷以后不会埋怨我。”  
听到外面人的话，还在留恋爱人留下的气息的绿谷出久愣了愣：“诶……？”  
“我现在要做的一件事情，希望绿谷不要怪我。”  
“什么……”事……  
就在绿谷出久还没有说完的时候，突然一阵寒冷让他下意识的打了下冷颤，下意识的抬起头看着‘城堡的墙壁’洁上了一层厚厚的冰……

 

4  
绿谷出久在高中时期的时候就很喜欢轰焦冻那双很特别的瞳孔。  
也许其他人第一时间会留意的是轰焦冻那显眼的半红半白的发色，然后是左脸的红痕，之后才是那双异眸。  
可是那个时候还只是一只雏鸟OMEGA的绿谷出久很喜欢那双眼睛。  
因为里面讲着故事。  
“呐呐，英雄科A班的轰真的很帅啊！发色也很有个性呢！”  
“就是啊就是啊！还是安德瓦的儿子啊！”  
在走廊路过的时候听到其他班的女生讨论着自己班上的第一池面ALPHA的时候，绿谷出久只是微微的笑了下。  
也不好说别人肤浅，毕竟轰焦冻的资历就摆在那里，引人注目的外表和有背景，还是一名优秀的ALPHA，学校甚至还有学生组织了一个地下自卫队来应援轰焦冻，很不巧的是，那个时候只是和主人公是普通朋友的绿谷出久也是里面的一员。  
自己喜欢轰君这件事绝对不能让对方知道。这是普通朋友绿谷出久那个时候给自己下的紧箍咒。  
不能喜欢轰焦冻不能表白。  
千万不可以。  
然后呢？  
现在那双灰蓝色异瞳在主人将被子掀开的动作下，俯视着里面那个很狼狈的绿谷出久。  
啊……动情的OMEGA因为那双异眸里的忍让忍不住扭动着自己的腰，自己每次都是死在那双该死的温柔里面啊。  
就在OMEGA瞪大自己那双翠眸盯着突然闯入自己‘城堡’的ALPHA时，ALPHA用手撑在最上方的衣服上面，想从外面闯进这个空间时，绿谷出久却大声道，“轰君！会……会塌的！”  
“没关系，”轰焦冻将腿好好的踩了下来，真的闯了进来，“我已经用冰壁固定好了，只是，”稳稳当当的和绿谷出久一样盘着腿，身体向前倾，捧住似乎想要逃的OMEGA的红彤彤的脸颊，“可能我们的床要报废了。”  
“所以叫轰君不要回来啊！”被恋人捏着脸的绿谷出久只能咬牙切齿的说。  
“可我想见你。”两个人的额头因为轰焦冻的动作轻轻依靠在一起，鼻尖蹭了蹭，圈着绿谷出久，看着对方身上的惨目忍睹，和自己的衣服都沾上了大小不一的物资，嘴角忍不住勾起来，指尖点了点OMEGA的红鼻头。  
误以为那个笑容是是在嘲笑的时候，绿谷出久没好气的别过头咬了一下轰焦冻的左手，“那把你家搞成这样真是抱歉啊！”  
“没关系，我很乐意为你收拾残局。”  
“唔…！”  
发现发情中的OMEGA意外的坦诚，甚至还有点不依不饶的感觉。怪不得绿谷出久不喜欢在他面前表现出来，真可爱…  
“……那现在要怎么办？”眨了眨水汪汪的翠眸，大口大口吸着自己ALPHA发散出来的冰薄荷味信息素，绿谷出久紧张的咽了口口水，如果……  
“嗯，绿谷想怎样呢？”  
还能怎么办？看着那双异瞳里面的情欲，绿谷出久后怕了。

 

5  
“呜…好痛…轰君…好痛……”  
OMEGA哽咽的声音并没有让ALPHA在锁骨处留下一个又一个深浅牙印的动作停下来，反而是更加用力的啃咬着，有些甚至还要出了血丝。  
外界曾经有说英雄焦冻是一个三冷的英雄：个性冷，脸无表情，很有可能也是个性冷淡的人。即使是两个人被爆出婚约的时候，大家更多的是在关注着英雄焦冻的生理问题，而不是惊讶于NO.1和NO.3居然约着不为人知的一面。  
英雄焦冻的婚约者：性冷淡个鬼啦！  
轰焦冻的手紧紧圈住绿谷出久的腰，和外界说的性冷淡根本就不一样，左手固定死住绿谷出久的身体，手肘用力压着在胯间，抿了抿和OMEGA腺体接触过很多次的唇瓣，“绿谷还敢这样吗？”  
“……我怎么了！”感受到对方胯下的鼓物正在抵着自己臀部，绿谷出久开始慌张起来了，不停地瞪着腿，却在触碰到‘墙壁’的时候却被冷得缩回去，只好勾着轰焦冻的腿，顺带在小腿那给了一脚，气呼呼的说，“本来就是轰君的问题啊！我都已经发了短信给你叫你不要回来的……”  
交往了有五年了，同居到结婚也有三年了，绿谷出久还是很在意自己和对方特殊情况的处理方式，但是学生时期成绩名列前茅的他第一时间想到的却是逃避。  
没错，绿谷出久每次都会逃跑。  
而且逃避的次数实在是太多了，看到自己的恋人每次都这么拼命的逃跑，轰焦冻也只好无奈的叹了口气，任由对方怎么处理他们的尴尬期。  
明明来一发就可以解决的事情。  
两个人该做的都已经做了，不该做的轰焦冻也有计划来个一套大保健处理的。可是就是不知道为什么绿谷出久就是拒绝在两个人尴尬期的时候调情和内射。  
轰焦冻很想知道为什么。  
却不敢开口问，万一不是自己想的那方面。  
毕竟开口告白的是自己。  
手臂更加用力的圈住绿谷出久的腰，将连埋在墨绿色发梢中的腺体上，深深的吸了口OMEGA那融合着他味道的信息素，“我没关系，而且我的发热期就在这几天，你知道的。”  
后颈触碰着自己的肌肤好像真的有点烫，使得绿谷出久有点不好意思的说，“正是因为这样，我才叫轰君不要回来的啊，两个人都这样的话……很…很糟糕啊……！”然后咽了口口水，“而且发情期中的几率很大……虽然我……………………啦……”越来越小声。  
“你说什么？”恰巧轰焦冻没有听到。  
“……不…不要问那么多！”OMEGA一下子将身体转向ALPHA面前，害羞的用手捂住ALPHA的眼睛，然后张大嘴巴咬住ALPHA的嘴巴。  
对于绿谷出久少有的主动，感到惊讶的轰焦冻也不再多问，而是选择将主动权带回自己的手上。  
将捂住自己眼睛的手握住，好看的异眸带着忍让的目光看着眼前和自己几乎和自己是脸对着脸的绿谷出久，轰焦冻微微用鼻尖蹭了蹭，低沉的声音打下绿谷出久的耳朵上痒痒的，红红的，“嗯，我不问。”  
然后是浅浅的亲吻着对方脸颊上的雀斑，接着在微带着啃咬的亲吻下轰焦冻将自己的上衣脱了，露出健壮的身体。  
绿谷出久低下头看着，眯了眯发红的翠眼。不可否认，他很喜欢抚摸对方的身躯，即使自己也是职业英雄，该有的还是有的，可是轰焦冻的肌肉是真的很养眼，一块一块的。  
都是属于他的。  
就在绿谷出久心里正在感叹着爱人的身体真好吃的时候，轰焦冻也将披在肩膀上的一件件衣服给对方脱了，看了下上面的水渍，“很难受吗？”  
“嗯…第一次这样，好像怎样都没办法缓过来的样子。”  
两个人都是第一次遇到OMEGA筑巢的现场，在惊讶的时候更多的是不知所措，不知道应该怎么处理的两位英雄就怎么面面相觑的。  
“是只有来一次才可以解决是吗？”  
“诶！等等！……”听到轰焦冻的建议，绿谷出久立刻有点后怕的抱住准备行动的轰焦冻，脑袋拼命摇着，“如果！我是说如果…中…中的真的没关系吗？……轰君的话……”  
翠色的眸子胆怯的避开了异瞳的视线。

 

6  
英雄人偶正在处理一个临时接到的案件。  
委托人是一位女性OMEGA，坂田姓的优秀女性，有着一位也一样优秀的ALPHA伴侣，有着不错的薪水，本来这是那个时候的作为OMEGA角色的绿谷出久十分羡慕的一个角色。  
等两个人已经是引人注目的英雄，没办法固定得了自己时间的时候，看着和自己一样作息不规律的轰焦冻时，绿谷出久觉得，自己是不是要在两个人一点时间休息下，然后给对方一个惊喜。  
不需要太主动，只要对自己之前一直拘束的东西微微松一松，就可以了。  
然后自己就可以看到轰焦冻呆住的表情，有时候给自己和对方放个假，也不错。

可是没有哪一个OMEGA是不想自己的ALPHA对自己好的。因为那个看下去只是感情问题的小事情却给了绿谷出久一个巨大的阴影。

坂田小姐是一个国有企业的高级主管，一位很有自律的女性OMEGA，可是此时此刻正在为自己腹中的那个小小生命而在和另外一个人委托人小野先生在争吵着。  
内容无疑是谁的责任更大而在不停地争吵着，男人一味的逃避和女人拼命的声音在给作为年轻有为的英雄一个不知所措，甚至女人甚至还冲着他说出“不要因为我的薪水和学历比你高你就这样自卑啊！给我负起一点男人责任行不行啊？”  
“那你找一个门当户对的啊！我之前和你在一起的时候已经说过我现在没有需要抚养孩子的想法，而且我有做安全措施的，是谁在途中趁我不注意一下子拿掉安全套的啊？”  
“那既然这样就是分手的意思吗？那为什么当初要我在一起啊？”  
“喜欢你才和你在一起啊？可是你有问过我的感受吗？有问过我想要小孩吗？我们现在这样真的合适要小孩吗？”  
“可是我想和你有爱的结晶啊！”  
“我知道你是为了我好，我们慢慢来吧？”  
看着两个人因为一些琐事还在争吵的时候，处理事情能力强的英雄人偶却楞在那里，低着头看着自己双手握着的杯子，微微抿着看上去颜色不太好的唇瓣。  
…………  
啊……  
……万一，轰君没有要孩子的计划呢？然后自己就像这两位一样被搞砸了怎么办？  
绿谷出久突然发现，自己好像并没有和轰焦冻商量些什么，自顾自的在那里计划着，  
“那让人偶先生来判断好了！”  
“人偶先生不是也和英雄焦冻先生是伴侣关系吗？而且两位的背景也有一定的差距，我们也很想知道为什么两位可以在一起？”  
“就是啊！两位是什么原因在一起的，我们很在意啊！”  
“可以讲述下你们是怎么在一起的吗？”  
“……诶？”  
被点到名的绿谷出久愣了愣，抬起头看着两位突然停止争吵的委托人滔滔不绝问出的问题有点不知所措，不知道应该怎么回答突然抛过来的问题。  
后来还是因为争吵的声音过大而引起店主的注意，发现不对劲后打电话报警警察到来后才发现这这两位所谓的委托人其实是某个出版社的记者为了挖掘焦冻和人偶的内情而发起的虚假委托，有很多不良的出版社就是趁机专空子，伪造委托来想从中获取一些独家信息。  
两个“委托人”也很好的被警察请走了，出于担心，贴心的店主发现绿谷出久有点不对劲后出于好心让绿谷出久在店里等联系的家属过去再放他走，甚至还献上了一杯热乎乎的可可。  
等轰焦冻窜着外套、留着薄汗抬着不太适合奔跑用的皮鞋到了咖啡厅的时候发现绿谷出久依旧是坐在一开始的地方。  
在轰焦冻靠近他的时候微微抬起头，对着ALPHA抱歉的笑了笑，“不好意思，要让轰君来接我，本来我可以一个人走的，咖啡店的店长就是不给我离开就是了。”  
“不会，”轰焦冻摇了摇头，“他们说你身体好像不太好，好点了吗？”微微弯下腰伸手想捏下自己爱人那有点苍白的脸颊时却被对方一下子站起来的动作吓到了，“抱歉，能快点回去吗？”  
腼腆的脸庞总是带着一丝丝苍白的样子，让轰焦冻觉得绿谷出久一定有问题，在这短短的下去出去执行任务的时候发生了什么。  
当两个人回到家里的时候绿谷出久先是对轰焦冻说了一句“对不起，我今天想一个人睡。”的时候，又对着轰焦冻抱歉的笑了下，走到了平时放欧鲁手办的小卧室里。  
今天都第三次道歉了，异瞳微微眯起。  
“绿谷，”在对方准备关门的时侯叫住，“你真的没事吗？”  
“……没事啊，看来今天真的给轰君添麻烦了呢，不好意思啊，晚安。”说完，门轻轻的带上了。

 

7  
绿谷出久过分乖巧的外表下其实也并不是那么的开朗，这个轰焦冻是知道的。  
第二天起来的时候就发现对方已经不在家里了，在放着鸡蛋三明治的碟子下面放着一张便签，上面写着工工整整的一段话：[轰君记得吃早餐，我有些事情先出去了，不用担心我也不要打电话给我。]  
今天是两个人难得休假的日子，可是却被绿谷出久给逃跑了。  
他大致了解到昨天那次闹剧的事发经过，看到绿谷出久有点心不在焉的状况下，不太读懂空气的他多多少少还是知道原因的。  
他们的年龄已经到了适合要一个小孩子的时候了。  
二十四岁也不是一个开玩笑的年龄，如果有需要的话轰焦冻是会和绿谷出久商量下这个问题的。  
之前就有发现绿谷出久比以往要少接委托的时候还在害怕着是不是哪里不舒服，想告诉对方没事揉揉手掌上的一个穴，对身体是有好处的。  
后知后觉才发生小卧室那里好像有好几本待孕用的书籍的时候忍不住嘴角上扬了起开，所以就在绿谷出久消失了一个早上后带着点点防尘推开家门说着“我回来了”的时侯，轰焦冻终于下口：  
“绿谷。”  
“嗯？”将屁股一下子盖在餐桌椅子上，准备享用爱人准备的荞麦面时的绿谷出久眨了眨眼睛。  
“绿谷是想和我要一个孩子吗？”轰焦冻在求学期间就被同学嘲笑说是一个不懂空气的KY，在他二十四岁的时候真的将这个属性发扬得淋漓尽致。  
“……！”握着勺子的手松了下，发出了不小的声音。  
“我看到桌子上的书了，”紧张的用勺子戳了下碗，“我想我们可以……”  
“轰君！……想过这个问题吗？”眼神不知道往哪放，只好心虚的低下头，“孩子……孩子晚点要应该可以吧…”不想因为孩子让自己和轰焦冻关系变不好的绿谷出久一下子将自己之前准备的东西一脑往后抛“我……我现在不太想要孩子……”  
“先……先不要孩子吧。”  
轰焦冻顿时哑口无言，不知道应该怎么回复绿谷出久的那些话，只是微微低着头，看着自己碗里的猪排饭，小声的说，“嗯，听你的。”

 

8  
说听你的其实都是假的。

 

9  
“还记得上一次冷战绿谷对我说了很多次抱歉吗？”  
木头总是会开窍的。  
而且他也不是真的是那种完全读不懂空气的人。  
轰焦冻一把将躲得远远的的绿谷出久捞回自己怀里，看着OMEGA满脸都是眼泪，甚至鼻涕都出来的时候，他怜惜的吻着水水的脸颊，也不在乎鼻涕是不是在上面。  
“嗝……轰君……我……我不记得了……嗝”感受着爱人唇瓣的柔软度，绿谷出久像小孩子一样打了个哭嗝，发红的脸颊带着点不明粘液搁到轰焦冻的胸膛上。  
“59次。”轰焦冻想到都觉得好笑，“还是在半个小时之内呢。”  
“是吗……我我……嗝！”可能是发情期的问题，绿谷出久的脑袋有点跟不上，却还是像小孩子一般的打着饱嗝，“我只记得轰君说不要孩子。”  
轰焦冻忍不住笑了出来，含住爱人还在打嗝的嘴巴，一定是前不久喝了牛奶，很高温度的口腔里面还带着一丝丝奶香味。  
我可没有说过不要孩子啊。看着在胡说八道的绿谷出久，轰焦冻也不好和他争夺些什么，比较和被发情期的人争夺些什么也不是个好的处理方式。  
“轰君说不要孩子我才不要孩子的……我也有在备孕啦……嗝想着说先放下英雄这个职位给轰君一个完整的家庭……可是就是怕轰君说不要孩子啊！万一真的一不小心有了孩子我也不知道怎么办啊……呜……”  
“我不在乎生产后能不能回去职位，毕竟我已经……已经当了好几年的英雄……真的不敢想象，已经好几年了……虽然能回归是最好啦……可是……”  
“可是很害怕失去你，可是我还是想和你拥有一个只属于我们的……”  
个性可能是话痨的人一下子抱住轰焦冻。  
“不用你因为孩子丢掉英雄这个职位，我自己可以一边当英雄一边抚养……轰君……可以嘛……？”  
听了绿谷出久一堆扭曲现实的糊话，心里在扶额的轰焦冻一下子叼住那滔滔不绝的嘴巴，狠狠地咬下去。  
“轰…轰君！怎么突然啊…”对于轰焦冻突如其来的啃咬，吓得绿谷出久吓得身体抖了下，吃痛的张大嘴巴小声叫了出来，在ALPHA终于放开自己唇瓣的时候不满的用手打在ALPHA的胸膛上，不满道：“很痛啊！”  
“我从来没有说过不要孩子的。”  
好好的回答了爱人刚刚那一堆话，然后将爱人一下子堵在‘城堡’冰凉凉的墙壁角上，俯视着对方，轰焦冻发现自己的声音突然变得沙哑了起来，灰蓝色的异瞳也直勾勾的看着对方。  
翠色瞳孔因为轰焦冻的话猛地瞪大，取之而来的是自己ALPHA的浓郁的薄荷味信息素气息，感受到自己的后穴因为对方的信息素味道猛地开始一张一开，甚至还感受到一股热流好像准备要涌出来一般，将床单都给打得湿湿的。  
他知道轰焦冻真的发热了。  
“我想要孩子。”  
“和绿谷的孩子。”  
“现在就想进去绿谷的身体里面，可以吗？”  
…！  
绿谷出久没有回答轰焦冻的告白，而是用行动说明了一切，可是当将对方扑倒，张大裸露的大腿骑在对方跨上的时候，还是胆怯的问了一句：“轰君…真的可以吗？”  
自己的爱人对自己还是那么的小心翼翼。  
“当然，”轰焦冻仰起上半身，开始亲吻着绿谷出久的唇瓣，还带着舔舐的动作，“我十分乐意。”

 

10  
一边在OMEGA后颈的腺体上留下坑坑洼洼的痕迹，手上的动作却没有怠慢过。  
“哈…唔…轰…轰君……”修长的手指勾着自己的，让绿谷出久一下子喘不过气，就这样发泄到了轰焦冻的手上，扬起头摊在轰焦冻的胸膛上，大口大口的喘着气。  
指尖揉了揉，看着自己手上都是OMEGA那因为再也出不来什么东西的透明液体，大概也是发现绿谷出久实在是出不来什么东西的样子。  
刚刚碰过的手将绿谷出久的脸掰过去，黏糊糊的手扒开自己的嘴巴，开始入侵OMEGA的口腔，狡猾的指尖一下子闯进绿谷出久的口腔，让还处在发情期的绿谷出久一下子不知道该给出什么反应，愣愣的只是将嘴巴张大，任凭轰焦冻在自己的口腔里误作非为。  
他们可能太久没有彼此要过了。  
两个手指夹住舌头，轻轻的往外面带着，OMEGA逼不得已发出了‘嗯嗯嗯’的声音，含不住的唾液也从嘴角划下，打在两个人交缠得不像话的大腿上。  
大拇指指甲恶作剧般的刮着绿谷出久的舌根，惹得OMEGA一身颤抖，渗水的翠绿色眸子瞪大了起开，轰焦冻看到他的反应，就变本加厉的用手指甲刮着舌苔。  
一下一下的  
“呜……哈……别……别……唔！”  
看到绿谷出久那么主动的张大嘴巴，轰焦冻也渐渐兴奋了起来，虽然脸上没什么表情。一下子将绿谷出久推在床上，让他跪趴在床上，抽出在嘴巴里的手指，看着已经不像样的指尖。  
OMEGA知道自己今晚是不逃过轰焦冻的手掌心了，忍不住咽了下口水，扭过头用湿漉漉的翠色眸子看着正在看着自己手发呆的ALPHA，“轰…轰君…”将肩膀抵在柔软的枕头上一靠，一向对房事都不是很主动的绿谷出久将双手伸向自己已经在不同张大口的后穴。  
两手掰开两瓣，翠绿色的瞳孔因为主人的动作忍不住微微眯起来，里面尽是满满的情欲，“里面都已经这样了…轰君不进来吗…啊！”  
视觉上收到震惊的轰焦冻下意识将自己的贴到绿谷出久的后穴缝隙上，抬起绿谷出久的腰节，顶口抵上去的时候再一起体贴的说，“出久，接下来的事情我不敢保证我不会伤害到你，即使是这样你还是愿意吗？”  
听到轰焦冻的话后，准备好被操而好好抱住被子一脚的绿谷出久忍不住将脸埋在里面，咯咯咯的笑着说，“哈哈哈…都这样时候了还在想这个，我倒是希望焦冻的个性不要停下来，”笑够后的眸子更加的湿漉漉了，“不然衣服会塌的哦？”  
“当然。”  
等久违的真正进去真枪实弹的时候，两个人才意识到他们真的太久太久没有好好的处理他们的那档事情了。  
绿谷出久的身体不停的颤抖着，嘴巴呜呜呜的，轰焦冻将整个身躯轻轻的压着绿谷出久的身上，右手稳稳的扶住在颤抖的腰。  
真的是…太久没有做那档事了！  
一进去后绿谷出久就忍不住夹住了轰焦冻的，夹得轰焦冻很辛苦，亲吻着OMEGA的小雀斑，微微散发着信息素安抚的OMEGA，“放松点，出久。”  
啃咬着红红的耳垂，开始小幅度的抽插，轰焦冻发现每次在更深的探入里面的时候，绿谷出久总是下意识的夹住自己，让他难堪的无法进去。  
是因为发情期的一样吗？轰焦冻不知道。他只知道现在自家OMEGA正在撅着屁股，紧紧地夹着两瓣，整个被角都被他那发达的眼泪浸湿了。  
心里想着说[慢点，对出久慢慢来。]的轰焦冻此时此刻看到绿谷出久已经开始嘤嘤嘤的的哭着的时候，心中名为理性的那根线是说终于断了。  
在说作为ALPHA的轰焦冻而言，那个不停的在诱惑着自己、在疯狂的散发那闻上去已经很浓郁的青草味信息素在拼命试探着他，他能这么淡定的和绿谷出久磨叽了快一个小时了。  
轰焦冻觉得他的小○○可以忍受到现在已经是很努力了。  
没错，很努力了。  
腰向前一用力，将自己的整根埋没在绿谷出久的后穴里面，惹得OMEGA下巴上扬，顶的张大嘴巴，脸颊满是泪水，却叫不出什么。  
趁此机会，轰焦冻也毫不犹豫的也跟着张大嘴巴，只是他是一下子叼住OMEGA那红肿的腺体罢了，对着自己以前留下来的咬痕，然后猛地向里面收入大量信息素。  
突如其来的信息素注入让绿谷出久一下子来不及接受，弓起的后背更加的僵硬了，脑袋也因为信息素的冲击太大而好像一下子塞满了棉花糖一样软绵绵的。  
被信息素冲洗的迷迷糊糊的OMEGA下意识拿着绿油油的卷发蹭着轰焦冻的右半边身体，却又因为个性的原因想逃跑的时候却被ALPHA给抓了回来。  
交接的下体也开始动了起来，可能是太久进入到里面，（据英雄焦冻本人所说，强迫禁欲好像有一个半年的样子。）一开始的时候两个人都很难受，即使是有OMEGA发情分泌出来的液体包裹着，轰焦冻也只是找不到目标似的随便乱捅，搞得绿谷出久咬住下唇，撕的闷倒了口冷气，发出听上去就明显感受到很不舒服的惊叫声。  
“轰……轰君……！不不戴套吗？”进入的时候根本就没有做任何的扩张，ALPHA一下子进来这么多还是让OMEGA的肉壁微微翻开，一层一层死死的扣住肉棒上粗粗的青筋，死活不然对方行动。  
“不是你说要孩子的吗。出久，你真的夹得太紧了。”动了下精瘦的腰节，趁机又顶了下，轰焦冻微微阖上异瞳，吻着OMEGA湿漉漉的发梢，“而且，出久叫错我的名字了。”  
这让绿谷出久很难堪的随着轰焦冻腰下的动作也跟着被动了起来。闭上湿漉漉的翠眼，脸也红彤彤的，自己能吐出来的东西这几天都吐的差不多了，实在是没有什么东西可以交出来了。  
“焦…焦冻！”看着身下的人准备伸手将他的两瓣掰开，他又开始害怕了起来，“不……真的不再想想吗？”  
可是轰焦冻没有理会绿谷出久企图像掰开自己的手，而是一下子将自己拔了出来，吓得绿谷出久一下子揪出轰焦冻的手腕，可爱的脑袋在不停的摇着，轰焦冻忍不住低下头笑了出来。  
修长的双手稳稳的带着在颤抖的腰，对准自己的顶口，然后向下用力——————  
“出久到底是在害怕些什么呢？”  
好听而有痒耳的声音打在自己的耳膜上，让绿谷出久那晕坨坨的脑袋更加的空白了起来。  
“啊…我…”  
真的已经想不出来了……他在害怕些什么？  
“出久只要把自己交给我就可以了，相信我。”  
轰焦冻仰头为了下可爱的小雀斑，对着爱人勾起了嘴角，也将战战兢兢的小可爱人偶的身体稳了稳。  
当轰焦冻在自己的身体里对着那个既熟悉又有点陌生的敏感点上不停的攻击着的时候，他害怕吗？  
绿谷出久不知道，他只知道他现在满脑子都是轰焦冻轰焦冻轰焦冻，就是想轰焦冻闯进他的生殖器，然后对着里面发射着子弹，将他给击倒。  
尽管是修剪得圆圆的指甲还是在英雄焦冻的后背划上了一道又一道的划痕。  
可是那时对轰焦冻的宣章。  
这个时候体内的子宫腔也向着有所保留的轰焦冻打开着，当然，轰焦冻也十分迅速的闯了进去。  
不过那是后话了。

 

11  
后话的后话。  
你们的英雄焦冻在英雄人偶瘫在床上的时候负者着一个收拾屋子的角色。  
可是他一边捡衣服的时候嘴角越来越往上勾起是怎么回事？？？

 

12  
英雄这个职业是有固定的时间去进行体检的。  
当然，在榜单上的知名英雄也是不例外。  
这几天轰焦冻发现绿谷出久的脸色很差，想伸手摸下脸颊的时候对方却会下意识的躲避后，愣了愣，才后知后觉的对他一个劲的道歉。  
慌慌张张的，虽然有点可爱。  
可是被许多次常遭拒绝的轰焦冻还是很伤心的，所以他决定向他们两个人的事务所提出提前体检的要求。  
毕竟两个人是伴侣关系，在加上两位都是出了名的‘劳模’，两边的事务所很是巴不得他们请假，越久越好。  
而且离之前的‘那个’已经有一个月了。  
英雄焦冻在沾沾自喜想。

 

13  
“轰出久先生您可以先出去等候下，请轰焦冻先生进来下。”  
当在外面等了很久的轰焦冻立刻挺直着腰，下意识的看着打开门口出来的绿谷出久，看到对方脸红红的，却皱着眉头的时候，他的心仿佛漏跳了一拍，紧张的问，“怎…怎么了？”  
“没事，轰君进去吧，我没事啦…”绿谷出久看着担心自己的爱人，苦笑的摇了摇头，“就是想晚点回家的时候和轰君商量点事情…”  
“好，等我。”虽然不知道为什么绿谷出久不愿意对自己说，轰焦冻还是点了点头，捏了捏对方软软的脸颊。  
等带好门坐在医生对面的椅子上时，医生直接斩钉截铁的说：“和告诉轰出久先生的一样，轰焦冻先生的各项方面都不错，就是希望可以少吃点面食类的，淀粉太多也是对身体不好的，这是贵夫人希望先生改进的。”  
“……哦。”轰焦冻微微低下头，拌了下自己的手指。  
“那个关于夫人的…”医生推鼻梁上的眼镜让轰焦冻觉得有一分钟的时间，“一个好消息一个坏消息，先生想先听哪个？”  
？？？？？？？  
“好…吧。”  
“好消息是，恭喜先生，夫人有了一个月的身孕了。希望尽可能的停止夫人英雄活动，以确保孩子的安全性。”  
………哦！！！！！！  
轰焦冻就觉得之前绿谷出久的种种行为就像是有了孩子的样子。  
“那…坏消息呢？”  
“夫人他，患有严重的厌孕综合症，这个症状已经持续了一年多了。”

 

-FIN-


End file.
